


Long Flight

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ansem’s a sap, Aromantic Even, Getting Together, M/M, Soft Feels, kind of not really, post kh3, what’s this ship called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feelings change. And what one thought they wanted, turned out to be but a fanciful thought.Emotions are a complex thing, especially for Even.Or: the aro woes are strong in this one





	Long Flight

**Author's Note:**

> [This work inspired me!](https://twitter.com/RottenDeadpan/status/1144820143542984705?s=09)
> 
> Art by: [ohhicas](https://ohhicas.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I suggest you read the comic first!
> 
> Also take a listen to Long Flight, by Human Tetris; it’s a really nice song.

Frogs chirped, fireflies danced, and the occasional pesky fly was swatted. But most striking: the Light fragments. Radiant Garden proved true to its name even at nightfall. During the day, the land practically sparkled. But at night, the fragments were but a soft glimmer. When the moon was full, like it was tonight, the fragments acted like tiny lanterns, illuminating the hidden corners of this world. The Light was welcoming, warm; no matter what part of the day.

Tonight was also the first time Even and Ansem could enjoy each other’s company without it pertaining to work or their research. 

(Granted, Even himself _ liked _ his work _ and _ research, but a few hours of relaxing was definitely needed—this really _ was _ the first time they’ve decided to do something like this, though. Before <strike>their world fell to Darkness at their hands</strike>, Even would have had a rush of thoughts from being so near _ him,_ but now...there was only peace.

Strange, how feelings changed. To think there was a time when Even felt the fluttering of butterflies and hammering heartbeat. The strong crave for the barest of touch, or the passing smile. The held breath when their eyes lingered before parting ways.

Ridiculous. Such emotions. 

But Even was _ young _ then. 27 _ was _ considered young was it not? Oh, no matter. Events happened and everything changed when _ that man _ appeared and Even himself _ turned on the one person who believed in him _—)

Even let out a long breath, easing his mind away from such thoughts. He focused on the scenery before him, but when that did not seem to completely quiet his mind, he focused on the chest his arm was resting atop on.

Ansem breathed deeply, as if asleep. His heart pulsed strong and steady, and it was all Even needed to anchor him. Ansem was _here_ <strike>with him</strike> and they are working together <strike>again</strike> and right now was the time to relax dammit. Ruminating about the past—particularly _those past feelings_—was futile. Whatever his hormone-fueled youth wanted was _not _what he wanted _now_. Hormones, that’s all it was. 

Even sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to focus on that heartbeat. He really tried. 

“I hope you know, I still love you, Even.”

. . .

Had Even heard right? He was so lost in his own thoughts maybe he imagined the words but, _ oh _ how his heart began to _ beat_. Was Ansem serious?

He shot up, rounding at the prone man beneath him. “What.” Even was not prepared for such a...confession. Not prepared at all. Was Ansem _ serious_? 

(He suspected as much, though—if he had to be honest. Nothing was talked about in the past, but there were hints—<strike>_ flirting _ , that’s what they were doing; Ienzo will not be let off the hook that easy, that cheeky </strike>_<strike>brat</strike>_. After the War, the two went about like nothing changed <strike>sans the flirting</strike>, but there was definitely a...hesitance with Ansem’s approaches now…)

The Wise King merely looked him back with such a _ weak _smile—of course he was serious. “I hope I didn’t startle you...?”

“You didn’t.” _ He did. _ “You meant that?”

“I would have kept quiet had I not.”

“Sir…” His heart did not cease its quickened beat.

“It seems I spoke too soon.”

Even bit his lips. His previous thoughts of before came rushing back. The affectionate emotions. The yearning for _ something _—but he knew he was broken and would not truly enjoy such things. He may have fancied the thought, the idea, but the reality was…

Even shook his head lightly and went to lay back down. His body felt stiff, but his heart beat away, uncomfortably so. He was all too aware of everything around him. The comfortable presence next to him was now an unknown lump of flesh. <strike>The irony of such thoughts, though...</strike>

_ Anxious, _ he thought as he laid stiffly, _ I am anxious. That’s all this is. _

His thoughts raced of everything and nothing. Of first meetings and good company. Memories blurred. Of deep discussions and tittering insecurities. Emotions vague. Of fleeting butterflies and warmth. The lacking of his Heart for a decades worth.

_ Oh, confound it. _

“I want to say I feel the same,” Even started, hesitant, “but I don’t.” His arms trembled as he moved to cross them. “Years ago I felt one thing—an absurd amount to be frank—but right now, my...heart feels differently.” He shifted his legs, bringing them up. “Sir...I don’t know _ what _ I am feeling, nor do I really want to act it out like others do, but—” the words get stuck in his throat suddenly. He was not sure where he was going with this. Not sure what he _ wants _ exactly—oh, why was this _ so difficult _ ? And why won’t he stop _ shaking _—confound these emotions!

A chuckle startled him out of his thoughts. 

“Even,” Ansem started, “as strange as this might sound, I completely understand.” 

Even turned to look at the man beside him. His racing heart swooped down to his stomach when he found golden eyes meeting him.

And for the life of him he could not understand why, but he began to laugh.

He’d gone mad.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

After another hour or so <strike>of Even’s madness</strike>, they made their way back to the Castle. Their walk was all companionable silence, but there was something amiss. Even _ craved _ for _ something _.

Before he knew it, they had stopped by his door.

Ansem, the wise soul, broke the silence.

“I’ve dreamt of spending a night like this with you, you know,” he said, voice light and a touch whimsical. “Would it be forward of me to ask for another?”

Even blinked.

Ansem chuckled.

Even bristled, but the heat from his cheeks had spread down to his neck. “You are insufferable, I swear,” he mumbled into his hands, covering his face. Unbecoming of him, but what of it! There was nothing else a person could do under such...circumstances.

(Why was it that his brain sputtered miserably when Ansem gave him his utmost attention in these sorts of situations and not when they were discussing their research? These emotions will be the death of him.)

One of his hands was pulled away from his face, and it remained in that warm grip. With his free hand, Ansem eased it on to Even’s cheek.

(And such warm palms they were! Even could feel his heart ease, seemingly content with this touch.)

“For someone whose specialty is ice, you warm up quite well around me, Even.”

Even sputtered, brain failing to come up with any retorts. “Insufferable, old man,” he muttered, cradling the hand on his cheek with his own, pressing firmer into the calloused palm. He looked Ansem in the eye, heart dancing just a shy too erratically from doing so; and in the most honest breath said, “There isn’t much else I can do than this, Sir.” 

Though he was a Somebody again, his Heart still did not understand such...Perhaps one day he’d be able to perform—no..._ enjoy _ such...intimacies.

(Perhaps he never would…)

“Even,” Ansem’s voice brings him back, “I will never make you do anything you are uncomfortable with. I will not rush or force what we have. Even this,” he ushers, giving the hand he holds a soft squeeze, “is not necessary. 

I am truly grateful that you feel for me how you do, and I will cherish these moments. But I’d rather you be comfortable than force yourself to do certain things because it’s ‘the norm’, as the saying goes.

I love you for _ you _, Even. Not for what you can give to me.”

Even felt a tug at his lips—smiling. He was smiling. He’d been doing that a lot today as a matter of fact. “You’re insufferable.” 

  
_ I love you, too _ . _ Thank you. _

**Author's Note:**

> “Kiss” turned into “holding hands” which later became “spending a night”. 
> 
> Also learned that not doing contractions makes your writing sound a bit more fancy!


End file.
